


Pulitzer

by Redbirdblackdog



Series: Yes Married People Still Fuck [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: "I read this article, focused on pressure and proper positioning for maximum effect," he smiles with his response. There isn't much he likes more then pleasing his wife. Happy wife happy life could be his mantra... if he believed in that kind of shit. Which he doesn't.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Yes Married People Still Fuck [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765768
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Pulitzer

"Oh my gods," she calls out. "Sandor... oh, oh shit."

"Hmmm, like that do you," he teases.

"Don't you dare stop," she comands between breathes. "How did you get so good at that?"

"I read this article, focused on pressure and proper positioning for maximum effect," he smiles with his response. There isn't much he likes more then pleasing his wife. Happy wife happy life could be his mantra... if he believed in that kind of shit. Which he doesn't.

"Sandor..." she nearly moans. She's gripping the pillow.

"It said there was a pressure point right..." he shifts his hold on her. 

She groans in response.

"Right there," he doubles his efforts. Changing the angle and increasing the pressure slightly.

"Oh, oh... that's soooo good. So f-ing good." She squeaks out through he teeth. 

"Hmmm,' is his only response. He feels the tension in her relax as she melts in his hands.

"Pulitzser..." she sighs. Languid and content.

"Huh," he's confused.

"Whoever wrote that article, they deserve the Pulitzser prize for journalism.

"Hmmm, that good?"

"Yes, truly excellent work," she stretches her body out.

"Really? I'll have to file that away for future use."

"No, I changed my mind." She smiles and pulls herself up to sit astride his lap. Nose to nose. Pecking soft kisses to his lips. 

He raises his eyebrow at her, but he likes where this is headed.

"No, not the Pulizser. That deserves the Nobel Peace Prize, you know how many marriages they could saved with that kind of knowledge." Her hands start to card through his hair, he leans into her. 

"Happy to be of service," he rumbles.

She pulls off his shirt and kisses his chest. Her hands running down his chest, mapping out his frame. "Best foot rub ever," she smiles at him wolfishly. 

He growls in response. 

"You ready for more?" She pecks a kiss to his lips and he chases her retreat.

"Yes," he all but growls. "Can't say I didn't have alterior motives in mind." He captures her lips in a deep kiss. He shifts his attention to her neck. 

"I think I have a few ideas to reward a job well done."

"I was reading this other article," he growls against her neck.

She sighs and bites her lip as his hand squeezes her ass.

"You might be interested in that too... but you will have to take your panties off first."

"Well I am passionate about quality journalism..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its just short and sweet little snippet.   
> Thanks fir reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super short, but it is a fun one.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
